


Test of the Light

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [27]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Drabble, Fight Scene, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Enemies made of light were problematic when your primary weapons were made of light.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Test of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 19 'speed of light'

The lightning bolt came screaming out of nowhere. Only Wren's energy barrier, pre-emptively raised when they saw the colossus of flame and stone waiting for them, saved their lives. Rune's own storm of conjured celestial light crashed into the strange creature, which only flared and seemed to grow larger and brighter. A weapon of light was useless against this being of light that was testing their worthiness to be Algol's Protectors. They couldn't use the normal tactics they relied upon as their strongest. This was a trial indeed! Rika healed those who had been damaged as Wren refreshed his barrier.


End file.
